Our First Kiss
by I Am A Pegacorn
Summary: Lily and James are fighting, again, and Lily lets something slip that James has wanted to hear for years. Origianally a one-shot but I'm adding more chapters. Please, please, please review! Rated T for language...do what you will with that information :)
1. Chapter One

**Hey. so special thanks to SugarQuillss, for going through and editing for me!**

* * *

I am Lily Evans. Evans. Note the Evans there. Not Potter, not Lupin (Despite Marlene's constant hinting, and most definitely NOT Diggory. Yes, you read that right. Diggory. Oh yeah I bet you're wondering where that came from huh? Well it's a long story, but it goes like this:

I was walking through the corridors of school, on my way to meet up with some of the Ravenclaw prefects, when a hand grabbed me, pulling me into the nearest classroom in proximity. Of course I assumed it was Potter - I mean, when isn't it? But obviously things are never so simple.

"Hey there Lily," the voice said, "How are you?"

It was in those first words, I realized I had been mistaken. When did Potter ever call me LILY? Never, that's when. I turned quickly, to look at my captur, and immediately realised it was, but of course, the infamous Amos Diggory.

"Um... H-Hi Amos..." I stuttered. I'm not quite sure what had made me so anxious. The fact he wasn't who I thought he was, or the fact that his hand had somehow made it's way into my hair. Not only that, but he was twirling the strands around his fingers, Making me nervous and shy - Not normal for Lily Evans.

"So Lily," He began, his hands not leaving my air "I've been watching you, you know. You're quite the pretty girl... Maybe we could hook up sometime... Like now maybe?..."

Eugh! Merlin, the thought of it now, is cringe worthy, especially as he leant in to kiss me. Luckily enough for me, or maybe not so, I managed to push him away.

"Amos... No offence or anything, but don't you have a girlfriend?" It seemed a wise thing to point out at the time, but looking back on it now, it was rather stupid since it only made his actions more certain to happen.

He smiled slightly, running his hand down my cheek.

"I'm dumping her Lils... For you... You've been catching my eye for quite a while now..."

Creepy. Super creepy. No... Like REALLY creepy. I feel scared...

I shook my head in disbelief. This guy wasn't serious was he?

"Look, let's get one or two things straight... Firstly do NOT call me Lils. Under no circumstance. Or I'll slap you. Hard. Secondly, I can't go out with you. Sorry, but I don't like you in that way..."

Now most boys would get the picture - Nod and walk away awkwardly. But no. He went and FORCED himself onto me. FORCED. He leant in and kissed me softly to begin with, but slowly he forced the kiss to get out of control. Don't get me wrong, I WAS trying to push him away. My hands on his chest, pushing him as hard as I could (Which was admittedly not strong at all). From another point of view however, it probably looked like I was ENJOYING the kiss. Hell, kissing him back even! One problem though:  
This other point of view happened to be that of the four marauder boys, who had chosen this moment to walk in on us.

I desperately tried to push him away, or come up for air long enough to get them to help, but there was no point. Say what you like about Diggory, but he is strong. From the corner of my eye I could see Potter leave in a huff, being the arrogant idiot he can be. Predictably, Remus followed him to try and calm him, whilst Sirius stayed to confront me about it. Oh and Peter obviously followed Remus. He wouldn't want to get in a fight now would he.

"Evans you bitch!" Sirius shouted at me. I was going to break loose and explain to him but Amos was dominating the kiss, leaving Sirius to stare at us wide eyed and wide mouthed.

"At least have the decency, Evans, to break away and EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME! You know James likes you and Merlin, Diggory has a GIRLFRIEND! I thought you'd be better than this. Never thought of you as a common slut!" And with this, he stalked out.

As soon as the door shut, Diggory let me free from his grip. I slapped him hard around the face. How dare he do this? I had only just made friends with the marauders lot, and I had only just gotten to grips with... No... No not true... Well I hadn't wanted HIM of all people kising me! Even if it wasn't all bad...

"No Diggory I will NOT go out with you. And wipe that stupid grin off of your face you idiot."

I stormed out of the room, and leant against the wall, tired and catching back my breath. This would be tough to explain.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hellooo! I thought I'd do a Jily one-shot :)**

* * *

Yet again, I found myself in the position of arguing with James Potter. Arrogant, bullying, _fit _toerag... This time though, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Sirius's fault (believe me, it's Sirius's fault a lot!) No, it was Amos Diggory's fault. He kissed me. Potter walked in on it but left before he saw what was actually happening - me pushing Diggory away, and definatley NOT kissing him back, no.

"Why is it that I'm always the one to walk in on you when things like this happen? I think you plan it, just to make me feel worse about the fact that you _won't go out with me!" _Jame-NO-Potter said.  
"No, Potter, it's usually ME who walks in on YOU! And for fucks sakes, why can't you take a hint? Or an outright 'no, Potter'?" I retorted.  
"I can take a hint and an outright no-" I snorted. "But, Evans I'm hung up on you; and I don't give a damn what you make of that. But could we just be _friends? _I'm fed up of arguing. I don't like you kissing another boy, I feel like I have a fucking monster in my stomach that's making me want to punch Diggory! I get that you don't want to go out with me, but, I love you Evans. End of story!" Ja-Potter cries.  
Oh fucking hell, will it never end? "Okay, I want to get a few things straight; One, I was not kissing him! HE kissed ME and I was trying to push him off, something that you'd've seen if you'd stayed five seconds longer! Two; I'm pretty damn sure that you're the one trying to make me jealous! I don't particularly enjoy seeing you snog some random slag! And three; I don't think we'll ever really be able to handle 'friends'!" I replied.  
"Why not?" He asked, looking quite stupid as he tried to comprehend what I'd said.  
"Fucking hell Potter! Why d'you think I pushed Diggory off? Most girls'd die if he kissed them!" I replied.  
"So...?" Potter _still _didn't get it! Merlin!  
"Oh my God, I like you, you prat!" I cried. God, I can't believe I just admitted that!  
"Oh, oh _right_..." Potter's face broke into a wide grin. I buried my face in my hands. Shit, shit, shit, shit! He lifted my chin up and captured my mouth with his. It was perfect. Sigh. It was nowhere near long enough for either of us, but apparently too long for our lungs. Damn!

"Go out with me, Evans?" He breathed.  
"I thought you'd never ask!" I replied. He smirked at me, so I pulled his head down and kissed him again.

* * *

**I don't actually know how much I like this...? Third attempt to write it though! Do you like? No? Leave a review! But please don't flame me :D  
-I xox**


End file.
